Bebé Festus
by Hikari Shiroki
Summary: Un regalo inesperado de un admirador de Libby pone a Mitchell en problemas, pero con la ayuda de Connor seguramente podrán solucionarlos... ¿verdad? Universo de "Un nuevo intento". Oneshot.


**Bebé Festus**

* * *

 **Resumen:**

Hacía tiempo que había escrito este oneshot, pero no me animaba a subirlo sin editar, por lo que ahora que terminé finalmente el proceso de publicación de mi segundo libro (los links para esta publicación están en mi perfil, si lo leen y me dejan reviews ¡me harían un enorme favor!), finalmente tuve tiempo para revisar esta historia como se debe.

Creo que escribiré un poco más sobre esta pareja y el universo de "Un nuevo intento" en estas semanas, así que esperen novedades.

Sin ninguna advertencia porque todo está bastante sano de leer (las partes censuradas solo están insinuadas y será el trabajo de sus imaginaciones jojojo), así que disfrútenla y espero sus comentarios.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

—¿Qué es eso?

Fue la primera pregunta que Connor Stoll hizo aquella mañana al primer vistazo del objeto sentado sobre uno de los hombros de Mitchell. Su enamorado no parecía contento de recibir esta interrogación, pero el entrecejo fruncido de Connor le indicaba que no era una conversación que podría evitar por más tiempo.

Mitchell se la había pasado evitando comentarios sobre el novedoso juguete de Libby hasta que tuviera tiempo de asimilarlo él mismo, o que su pequeña hermanita no saliera despavorida en la otra dirección ante la sola vista del objeto dorado.

—Es un regalo —le respondió a su joven enamorado sin muchas ganas de elaborar más.

Connor entendía que el humor de Mitchell no era el mejor en ese momento, así que asintió con la cabeza y tomó asiento a un lado del otro joven para seguir su conversación.

Mitchell había terminado por huir con el regalo rechazado de Libby colgando de su espalda y eventualmente su cabeza —en realidad, cualquier lugar que se le ocurriera al extraño objeto— a las orillas del lago del campamento, un poco alejado de los ojos de otros semidioses y más cerca a la entrada del bosque en el caso de que tuviera que adentrarse en él para escapar nuevamente. Había estado ahí media hora cavilando solo sobre lo que sería mejor hacer con el regalo rechazado cuando Connor Stoll lo había hallado.

—Will mandó decirte que Libby está bien ahora. No sufrió quemaduras graves y con un poco de ambrosía no quedarán marcas visibles.

Mitchell soltó un suspiro aliviado y luego apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Connor, inmediatamente este intentó rodearlo con sus brazos, pero una mordida nada placentera le hizo apartar su mano inmediatamente.

—¡No! —exclamó Mitchell tomando a la pequeña bestia entre sus manos y mirándolo a sus ojos de gemas naranjas con seriedad— Dragón malo, no se muerde.

Connor levantó una de sus cejas antes de dejar de sobar su mano y tomar asiento una vez más examinando al pequeño aparato compungido en las manos de su enamorado.

—¿Se supone que es un dragón?

Mitchell pareció contento con el arrepentimiento que mostraba la extraña criatura, aunque Connor no notó nada extraordinario en su rostro de acero, excepto por un ladeo de cabeza, y dejó al revoltoso aparato nuevamente sobre su regazo.

—Harley lo llamó bebé Festus, así que…

¿Harley?, pensó Connor comenzando a comprender lo que había pasado.

—¿Lo hizo para Libby? —le preguntó con una sonrisa enternecida en el rostro.

El pequeño Harley no ocultaba a nadie su preferencia por la compañía de cierta hija de Afrodita, aunque la hermanita de Mitchell casi nunca correspondía a este interés. La mayoría de semidioses veía esta pequeña historia de amor con fascinación y alentaba en silencio al pequeño hijo de Hefesto. Connor no sabía si Mitchell era uno de estos silenciosos animadores con la forma sobreprotectora como siempre cuidaba de su hermanita, pero él ciertamente sí lo era.

Mitchell acariciaba pensativo la espalda del pequeño dragón dorado, que ahora se había recostado sobre su regazo y parecía dormir, si los chirridos sordos que de vez en cuando soltaba eran alguna indicación.

—Harley apareció esta mañana muy temprano con bebé Festus y le dijo a Libby que era un regalo para ella —le comenzó a contar Mitchell en un susurro, sin querer perturbar al pequeño dragón mecánico—. Libby se emocionó al principio e intentó abrazarlo, pero al parecer bebé Festus no está acostumbrado al contacto físico y soltó una llamarada de fuego.

Connor asintió muy serio, aunque a duras penas manteniendo un rostro neutral ante la imagen mental de la escena descrita.

—Ella está bien ahora —le dijo poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su enamorado ahora que ya era seguro hacerlo—. La vi en la enfermería antes de venir a buscarte. Parecía todavía asustada, pero Piper estaba tranquilizándola.

—Fue todo un desastre, Harley se quedó llorando por haberle hecho daño a Libby, así que lo acompañé de vuelta a su cabaña mientras Piper atendía a Libby. Nissa no estaba muy contenta al ver a su hermanito llorar.

—¿Cómo fue que acabaste tú con él? —le preguntó Connor señalando al dragón causante de todo el drama matutino.

—Harley no quiso ni escuchar de que Libby lo fuera a devolver, así que para que dejara de llorar le prometí que la convencería de aceptarlo —Mitchell volvió a lanzar otro suspiro, dándose clara cuenta de la promesa inútil que acababa de realizar—. Así que estoy pensando cómo hacerlo.

Connor soltó una risa entre dientes y Mitchell lo encaró con mirada torva.

—Si no vas a ayudarme, vete —le dijo un poco molesto—. No necesito tus burlas ahora.

—No me burlo, lo juro —le aseguró Connor quitando unas hebras de cabello que habían caído por la frente de Mitchell—. Pero sabes que quitarle el miedo a una niña pequeña como Libby es algo que te llevará tiempo.

—Lo sé —admitió su enamorado al fin, y pareció más cabizbajo aún—, pero no sé qué hacer con bebé Festus hasta entonces.

Luego, como asaltado por una idea repentina, se volvió hacia Connor todo sonrisas y ojos brillantes.

—Connor, mi amor…

—No, ni siquiera lo pienses —le advirtió estremecido el hijo de Hermes adivinando hacia dónde se dirigían las palabras cariñosas de Mitchell.

—Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, ¿no es verdad? —continuó diciéndole sin prestar atención a las protestas del otro joven ni a su rechazo inicial cuando rodeó sus brazos— Eres lo más maravilloso que me ha ocurrido en toda mi vida, bebé.

—Travis me tirará al lago si aparezco con esa cosa en la cabaña inflamable de Hermes donde mis hermanitos duermen —protestó Connor tratando en vano de apartar los cálidos y bien formados brazos de Mitchell de su cuello antes de que sus traidoras manos comenzaran a acariciarlos.

—¿En serio que no podrías hacer un pequeño diminuto minúsculo favor… —le dijo acercando su excitante aliento hasta su oreja, asegurándose que el cambio en el acento obrara su magia en el otro joven— _pour moi_?

Connor sabía que se llevaría al monstruo metálico a su cabaña por todo el tiempo que Mitchell deseara después de eso, pero decidió que le sacaría el máximo partido posible antes de decir que sí. Ningún semidiós de su edad podría culparlo por aprovechar las oportunidades que un hijo de Afrodita le ofrecía cuando se ponía a hablar en francés. Por experiencia, sabía que era el momento más peligroso y placentero que podría vivir con uno. Sabía que era patético, pero quién lo sabría además de Mitchell.

—No lo sé…

Mitchell sonrió estrechando sus labios a su cuello.

— _Tu es si bon pour moi, mon bébé_ —le dijo besando su cuello y sus labios—. _Voulez-vous que je remercie?_

Connor no entendía una palabra de francés, deseó haberlo estudiado en la preparatoria en ese momento —como en todos los momentos en que había ocurrido en el pasado—, pero lo único que comprendió fue que había una pregunta al final de esa última oración, así que sus instintos le aconsejaron que respondiera que sí a lo que fuera.

—Sí, ¿ _oui_?

La sonrisa pícara que obtuvo a cambio fue claro indicativo de que había realizado la elección correcta.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Por supuesto que Travis reclutó a Cecil para tirarlo de cabeza al lago como castigo por el problemita que había llevado a su cabaña. No iba a hacer el trabajo él solo. Aunque después, el trío de hermanos tuviera que correr a su cabaña al escuchar los gritos de advertencia de sus hermanos sobre el monstruo tirafuego que pretendía hacer estallar toda la cabaña si llegaba a sus compartimentos secretos, lo cuales como de costumbre estaban llenos de aparatos explosivos.

Ni siquiera la reprimenda conjunta encabezada por Travis fue suficiente para borrar la sonrisa satisfecha de Connor después de la tarde que pasara anotando varios puntos extras con su enamorado. No era culpa de su hermano, pocas cosas cercanas al fin del mundo podrían haber hecho que el hijo de Hermes prestara atención o sintiera remordimientos después de unas horas como aquellas.

Sin embargo, al cabo de unas horas de explorar por su cuenta, el bebé Festus pareció satisfecho con la parte superior del armario de Travis y, tomando posesión violenta de su nuevo dominio, se recostó sobre él y muy pronto los integrantes de la cabaña de Hefesto pudieron escuchar unos pequeños crujidos mecánicos que parecían indicar que el pequeño dragón metálico estaba durmiendo.

Poco a poco, los más pequeños de la cabaña salieron de sus escondites y se congregaron bajo el armario de su hermano para cuchichear sobre los posibles puntos débiles y la forma más adecuada de desarmar a la terrible calamidad.

Los ruegos de Connor solo lograron disuadirlos a medias, y decidieron dejar al dragón por un tiempo al menos, mientras terminaban de poner sus planes de desarme nuclear en marcha.

Por su parte, Mitchell se mostró terriblemente mortificado por todo el alboroto que el regalo de su hermanita había causado en la cabaña de su enamorado y, una vez solos, más que dispuesto a compensar las molestias a un afortunado Connor Stoll.

Por su parte, Libby era llevada ante la presencia del bebé dragón cada día con el mismo resultado; salir despavorida ante el menor descuido de su hermano o herida directo a la enfermería cuando intentaba acercarse a la pequeña bestia por más de dos segundos.

Y es que parecía que la amenaza no era muy cariñosa con los niños o cualquier campista que luciera como uno, siendo que se comportaba mejor cuando uno de los líderes de las cabañas se encontraba presente e, indudablemente, solo hacía lo que Mitchell le ordenaba.

—No podemos seguir guardando a esa bola de fuego en la cabaña —le dijo Travis una tarde en que Libby volvió a salir llorando después de otro encuentro desastroso con su regalo y Harley, oculto a un lado de la puerta, saliera maldiciendo muy audiblemente hacia el otro lado—. Hay demasiadas cosas volátiles aquí dentro como para arriesgarnos a morir calcinados mientras dormimos.

Mitchell se sentía muy culpable por todo el embrollo que estaba causando el regalo de Harley, pero no tenía ni idea de qué más hacer.

—Si lo llevo a mi cabaña ahora, Libby no hará más que llorar y temblar. Ni Piper ni Drew permitirán que se quede con nosotros.

Travis no parecía nada contento con escuchar el nombre de Drew en la conversación, pero decidió respirar hondo unos segundos antes de que su temperamento sacara lo peor de él.

—Libby jamás se acostumbrará a bebé Festus. Y por lo visto, el dragón tampoco quiere nada que ver con ella.

Mitchell se encogió de hombros ante este reproche, sabiendo que era verdad que no había mejorado la disposición de ambos en toda esa semana.

—Tal vez es tiempo de pensar ¿qué haremos con bebé Festus? —dijo despacio Connor, acariciando delicadamente uno de los brazos de Mitchell— Es obvio que Libby no quiere un dragón y el dragón no quiere a los niños.

Mitchell lanzó un suspiro antes de asentir y llamar al pequeño dragón metálico, quien obedientemente fue a posarse en uno de sus brazos extendidos.

—¿Crees que alguien en el campamento pueda usarlo en algún trabajo? —preguntó un poco triste, mientras acariciaba la cabeza del pequeño aparato metálico.

—Solo si le sacamos todas las partes y usamos sus piezas para otra cosa —dijo Travis sin pensar, y ganándose una ráfaga de fuego hacia su cabeza que por suerte pudo evadir a tiempo.

—Quizá puedan usarlo en el bunker de la cabaña de Hefesto. Deben estar interesados en su habilidad para disparar fuego —propuso Connor tratando de distraer a su hermano después de tan repentino ataque.

—No creo que Harley se ponga muy feliz si ve a su regalo de vuelta —respondió Mitchell con un gesto de dolor—. Será el último recurso, si no encontramos nada mejor hasta entonces.

—Quizá Quirón tenga algún trabajo para él, ¿por qué no van a consultarle? —les propuso finalmente Travis, sin ninguna otra idea para ofrecer que no fuera fundir las piezas del dragón y hacer un florero para Libby.

Quirón no pareció muy feliz con su intervención en el asunto, pero al comprobar que el dragón ciertamente no podía permanecer por más tiempo en la cabaña de Hermes, decidió dejarlo entrar en la Gran Casa entre tanto. Seguro que podría ayudar a proteger el borde del campamento con un poco de entrenamiento.

Libby pareció muy aliviada cuando Mitchell le comunicó que no tendría que volver a ponerse frente a bebé Festus de ahí en adelante a menos que ella así lo deseara y un segundo después salía de la cabaña a jugar con sus amigos con toda tranquilidad.

André, por otro lado, observó el semblante taciturno de su hermano y dejó el libro que leía a un lado para sentarse con él en su cama.

—¿Te preocupa el dragón metálico? —le preguntó tratando de adivinar los pensamientos de Mitchell.

—No sé si estará bien por su cuenta —le respondió este un poco desanimado—, parece que se acostumbró a estar rodeado de semidioses. No sé si vigilar el borde del campamento sea una tarea adecuada para él.

André no comprendía a qué se refería con exactitud su hermano.

—¿Se acostumbró? ¿Como si pudiera distinguir entre semidioses y árboles?

Mitchell pareció irritado por este comentario.

—Es de metal, pero no está ciego —le dijo con molestia a su hermano.

André volvió a parecer sorprendido.

—Es un robot, ¿no es cierto?

Mitchell abrió los ojos ante este comentario. Claro que era un robot, ¿eso qué tenía que ver con lo que él estaba diciendo?

—Solo digo que podría sentirse solo, sin ninguna compañía en el borde del campamento —le dijo Mitchell enfurruñado y cruzándose de brazos.

André decidió guardar silencio, pero en su cabeza se preguntaba si un dragón de metal animado por circuitos podía sentirse solo.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La respuesta a esta interrogante llegó unos días después, cuando todo el campamento fue despertado por un chillido agudo que muy pronto hizo que todos los campistas quisieran arrancarse el cabello y cubrir sus oídos al mismo tiempo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? ¿Una arpía? —gritó uno de los madrugadores campistas mientras se unía al grupo en pijamas congregado afuera de las cabañas.

—Suena más como una emposai en celo —gritó uno de los hijos de Atenea desde otro lado de la reunión.

—Sea lo que sea, no hará ningún ruido para cuando acabe con ella —gruñó irritada Clarisse, quien se había puesto su armadura sobre su pijama y llevaba una enorme lanza con ella a pesar de la hora y de haber venido directamente de su cabaña sin tiempo de ir a la armería.

—Creo que se acerca —dijo Will Solace en alerta, el único de los semidioses que no parecía afectado por el ruido tan agudo que atacaba los oídos del resto de sus compañeros. Mitchell suponía que después de todos esos silbidos supersónicos que el hijo de Apolo lanzaba, nada más arriba de esa frecuencia podía afectarlo ahora.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre esto ya que, a lo lejos, comenzó a distinguir la figura dorada de una criatura que se acercaba a toda velocidad, chirriando todavía a lo que pudieran sus pequeños engranajes.

Tuvo el tiempo suficiente de detener a Clarisse de asestar el golpe mortal, antes de que el pequeño dragón metálico llegara a colgarse a su pecho y a sobar su cabeza metálica sobre él.

—¡Bebé Festus! —exclamó Harley acercándose a toda prisa a recobrar el dragón y recibiendo una bocanada de fuego cuando intentó tocarlo.

Will inmediatamente lo apartó y comenzó a atender su mano herida. Aunque el pequeño no parecía sentir ningún dolor, más que nada sorprendido de ver a su creación en los brazos del hijo de Afrodita.

—Shhhh, todo está bien —le decía Mitchell acariciando el lomo y las alas del dragón seguro en sus brazos, mientras lo alejaba despacio del resto de los semidioses que podrían hacerle daño—. Tuviste miedo ahí tú solo, ¿verdad? Lo siento mucho.

André y Connor, los más cercanos al otro semidiós, intercambiaron miradas antes de hundirse de hombros y no tener más remedio ahora que creer las locas ideas de Mitchell sobre dragones metálicos con sentimientos.

Quirón se había acercado finalmente, al parecer también levantado por el chillido agudo del dragón metálico, y viendo toda la situación controlada por el momento, indicó al resto de semidioses que se metiera de vuelta a la cama antes de que aparecieran las arpías.

Ya en la Gran Casa, le indicó un lugar a Mitchell para acomodarse con el dragón a pasar el resto de la noche, siendo que él era el único capaz de calmarlo por el momento. El pequeño dragón durmió acurrucado a su lado durante el resto de la noche, temblando algunas veces hasta que la mano de Mitchell se posaba sobre su reluciente superficie y volviera a tranquilizarlo.

Al día siguiente, Mitchell tuvo el extraño honor de estar presente en una de las reuniones de los líderes de las cabañas. Una reunión consistente en la presencia de todos estos semidioses frente a una mesa de pimpón mientras se gritaban y tiraban comida de un lado al otro.

—No es adecuado empezar la reunión de esta manera, especialmente cuando tenemos a un invitado no acostumbrado a este acaloramiento —alzó su voz Quirón, mientras hacía que los demás semidioses volvieran a tomar sus asientos respectivos.

—La cabaña de Ares está en contra de más incendios o despertares por falsas alarmas a las tres de la mañana —declaró tajantemente Clarisse lanzando un golpe contra la mesa que hizo que todas las bebidas sobre ella temblaran—. Nos pone de mal humor.

Mitchell no se imaginaba que algo podía poner de peor humor a un hijo de Ares, pero tampoco tenía muchas ganas de averiguarlo.

—La cabaña de Hermes no tiene ningún inconveniente con madrugar de vez en cuando —dijo Connor sonriendo a Mitchell un segundo y luego lanzando un gemido de dolor al siguiente, luego de lo cual se sobó el brazo mientras miraba acusadoramente a su hermano a su lado—. Siempre y cuando bebé Festus se mantenga a cien metros del perímetro de nuestra cabaña —dijo finalmente bajando la cabeza.

Las demás cabañas declararon cosas similares hasta que solo le quedó el turno a Piper, quien le dedicó a su hermano una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de volverse una vez más a la reunión.

—La cabaña de Afrodita tendrá un vocero diferente en esta ocasión —anunció con placidez para seguidamente volver a sentarse y mirar a Mitchell en expectativa.

Mitchell se puso de pie, con bebé Festus entre sus brazos, quien no parecía muy interesado en el resto de la reunión cuando Mitchell le acariciaba el lomo de una forma tan placentera.

—Bebé Festus es muy… —iba a decir joven, pero no le pareció que nadie comprendería a qué se refería si comenzaba a referirse al dragón metálico como otra cosa que fuera un artefacto— ha sido manufacturado muy recientemente, todavía necesita algunos ajustes para que aprenda cómo comportarse alrededor de otros semidioses. Si tuviera un entrenamiento adecuado…

—¿Cómo piensas entrenar a esa cosa? —le preguntó Pollux mirándolo como si estuviera loco — No eres mecánico ni sabes siquiera cómo poner a la hora tu reloj digital.

Mitchell sintió que el rubor cubría sus mejillas, recordaba haberle pedido su ayuda inocentemente al hijo de Dionisio hacía algunos años en una fiesta y ahora se arrepentía de haber sido tan confiado.

—Sé que no soy el más adecuado para entrenar a bebé Festus, pero…

—Es más que nada configurarlo —aclaró Nyssa mientras daba una mirada crítica al dragón en sus brazos—, pero como es una creación de Harley, él sería el más adecuado para hacerlo. El resto de nosotros solo lo desarmaríamos.

Mitchell alejó protectoramente a su dragón de la vista de la semidiosa.

—¿Y por qué no lo hace Harley? —preguntó Jason, hijo de Zeus, poniéndose del lado de Mitchell sin que nadie se sorprendiera.

—No pienso dejar que mi hermano de ocho años se acerque a esa cosa —dijo firmemente Nyssa—, cada vez que lo intenta termina en la enfermería con Will.

El joven nombrado solo se encogió de hombros y asintió despacio, confirmando la declaración de la hija de Hefesto.

—Por cierto, Quirón, nos estamos quedando sin ungüento para las quemaduras. Tendremos que pedir otra caja esta semana.

Quirón se cogió de la cabeza, pero asintió a la petición del médico del campamento.

—Mitchell, continúa, por favor —le pidió Quirón una vez que el resto de semidioses volviera a guardar silencio.

Mitchell volvió a tomar aliento, mientras despertaba a bebé Festus y lo depositaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

—Pensemos en este dragón creado por un niño de ocho años como un objeto con mucho potencial —les dijo mirando a cada uno a los ojos—. Quirón creía que era lo suficientemente fuerte como para proteger el borde del campamento. Estoy seguro de que podrá ayudar en muchas otras cosas dentro del mismo campamento, siempre y cuando tenga una persona que se haga cargo de él.

Esta idea resultaba un poco descabellada para los demás semidioses, teniendo en cuenta lo desastroso de los intentos anteriores. Pero nadie tuvo el corazón para decírselo a Mitchell después de enfrentar su mirada esperanzada.

—Tal vez estaría bien si bebé Festus quedara a cargo de Mitchell por el momento —se aventuró a decir Nico al ver que nadie más se atrevía a decir algo—, ya que él parece calmarlo mejor que nadie.

Todos asintieron ante esta salida, viendo la posibilidad de desembarazarse de toda responsabilidad y tener a alguien a quien culpar de salir las cosas mal.

Mitchell volvió a lanzar un gemido resignado, pero asintió la cabeza cuando Quirón consultó su opinión. Viendo que ese compromiso era el único al que podrían llegar por el momento, el centauro dio por concluida la reunión y envió a todos a hacer sus quehaceres diarios.

Connor y Mitchell fueron los últimos en abandonar la Gran Casa, conversando en el camino de vuelta mientras bebé Festus volaba en círculos sobre sus cabezas ante la indicación de Mitchell de que no se alejara de su vista.

—Sabía que todo terminaría así. Tan solo lo sabía —se quejó Mitchell apoyando su cabeza sobre el hombro de su enamorado.

—Míralo por el lado positivo, eres excelente haciéndote cargo de otros —le dijo Connor mientras depositaba un beso cariñoso sobre su frente.

—¿Te refieres a mis hermanos menores? —le preguntó Mitchell sonando muy cansado, siempre era el hermano a quienes todos acudían con sus problemas.

—No solo a ellos —le dijo Connor divertido cuando Bebé Festus regresó con una piedra brillante que depositó en la cabeza de Mitchell—. Yo estoy bajo tu cargo constantemente, ¿crees que confiaría en alguien más para cuidar mi espalda en una batalla?

Mitchell sonrió al escucharlo, olvidaba que Connor creía sinceramente que Mitchell era todo eso y más. Su forma de idealizarlo y de venerar el piso por el que andaba hacía que Mitchell se avergonzara constantemente, aunque también lo hacía amarlo con locura.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Connor? —le dijo sonriendo mientras depositaba un pequeño beso en los labios de su enamorado.

Connor enseguida lo detuvo lo suficiente como para levantarlo y girar con él entre sus brazos, todo el tiempo riendo como un maniaco.

—No lo sé. No es algo que vaya a ocurrir, así que no temas.

Mitchell rio también después de escuchar esto último. Bebé Festus arriba de sus cabezas seguía dando círculos en el aire, muy feliz con volar en el cielo, y Mitchell pensaba que hacerse cargo de un pequeño dragón metálico no sería nada en comparación con haber conseguido que Connor lo quisiera y lo estrechara entre sus brazos de esa forma.

* * *

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

Me encanta la idea de chibi Festus tanto que le hice unos dibujos e incluso unos gifs en mi tumblr (post/166453379639), quería que de alguna manera hubiera uno y que acabara bajo el cargo de Mitchell, debo admitir que este oneshot es pura autocomplacencia en ese aspecto, jojojo. Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
